fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Danganronpa Another 2
Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~The Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~ (슈퍼 단간론파 어나더 2 ~희망의 달과 절망의 태양~ Syupeo Danganronpa Eonadeo 2 ~Huimang ui Dalgwa Jeolmang ui Taeyang~), more simply known as Super Danganronpa Another 2 and SDRA2, is a completely released fan game created by the Korean game developer LINUJ (린유즈). It is a sequel to his previous game Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~. The game has seven playable chapters and a prologue. The last chapter, Chapter 6 was released on January 10th, 2020 . Cast Killing Game School Regulations Death Order Creation and Development Pre-Development History SDRA2 was announced on the 13th of June 2015, the same day as the final release of this games predecessor; Danganronpa Another. Two days later Linuj would post a silhouette stand of the yet-to-be-seen characters in a blog explaining when profiles of the characters would be posted , releasing a profile of Sora- the games protagonist- not long afterwards . Throughout the next year Linuj, from time to time, would occasionally post character profiles for the other characters, until he eventually posted a shortcut for easier access , and screenshots of the yet-to-be-released prologue noting that things may change in the finalised product and that some of the personalities were slightly adapted during the writing process. Release On February 23rd 2017, over a year after the initial announcement, the prologue was released , following with occasional updates about the game- including teasers of minigames that’d be in the class trial, as well as changes to Setsuka Chiebukuro’s design - until eventually releasing a trial demo of the first chapter and a finalised edition three months afterwards which included free time events, gifts, the womans fantasy event, and multiple other changes. After the release of the first Chapter Linuj began progress on the second chapter, releasing screenshots and a teaser of an originally minigame titled ‘Logic Craft’ - a game where the player would control a spaceship to dodge obstacles and eventually pick the correct answer to a question relating to the trial. Chapter 2 would then be released on December 29th 2017 with an update patch released four days afterwards. Production on Chapter 3 would begin sometime afterwards with screenshots released on February 14th 2018. Another update on the chapter would come only a month later explaining that Linuj hoped to release the chapter during March, though had uncertainties due to his schedule. Chapter 3 was released on May 4th. Soon later production on Chapter Four began with teasers of the game released just over a month after Chapter 3 on June 13th 2018. Noted in the same blog was hope that the chapter would be released at any point through August to October. Another update was published four months later in October, with an apology for the release, stating that he had to rewrite the story after realising it was “too similar” to an unspecified danganronpa game. Chapter 4 was later released a month later on November 23rd 2018. Chapter 5, alike the other chapters, had screenshots released on the 9th of January 2019. In the same post Linuj stated that SDRA2 would be the final part of the Another series, also opening up that he found it difficult to create the game due to the writing of the characters, story and etc. However he would later go on to mention that he’d probably release drawings of the characters from time to time afterwards, also mentioning that he was hoping to release the Chapter by March. He’d later release another statement stating that he’d be unable to meet the deadline he wanted to make due to school work, hoping to release it by April. Chapter 5 was later released on April 12th, 2019. Two weeks after the release of Chapter 5 a surprise release for a new chapter titled ‘Chapter 0’ was released, including a short story branch for an older Kokoro Mitsume and Mikado Sannōji. Also included was an update for the prologue’s execution and introduction to Monocrow. Unlike the other Chapters, with the exclusion of Chapter 0, Chapter Six was met with no screenshots of the upcoming chapter. It was originally predicted by Linuj that the game would be released during December , but it was later stated to be unlikely due to needed bug tests. In the same blog Linuj notes that he wouldn’t be able to post a christmas or new years image this year due to time constraints , later going on to state the Chapter 6 had a total of 216 new sprites and 62 CG’s. Chapter 6 would later be released on the 10th of January 2020 . A small 'frequently asked questions' blog released the day after covering topics on bugs found within the game , with mention that a patch to cover bugs appearing during the climax mystery segment. Gallery :�� For more images from the game, see Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery. :�� For more videos from the game, see Super Danganronpa Another 2/Videos. References Navigation Category:Series: Danganronpa Another Category:Series: Super Danganronpa Another 2 Category:Type: Fangame Category:Language: Korean Category:Public Status: Released Category:Project Status: Complete Category:Length Status: Complete